Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Iceboys12co.
Hey guys, I'm back. Hopefully for real this time. I'll be hosting the Iceboys12co.'s presentations in the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015. I'll be hosting this through December 19th through December 21, which it's almost my birthday. Day 1: December 19th Thanks for EximiusMax for making these logos in his now currently closed logo request blog. Double Dragon: Battle Arena Legend is created to be a "revival" of the renowned Double Dragon series since Double Dragon Neon. It'll be the combination of the beat 'em up game and the fighting game, even though Double Dragon already have an a certain fighting gamethat's based on the TV series about it, and the Neo Geo fighting game that based on the movie, but let get back on track. The game will have the gameplay of the usual Double Dragon games, Tekken's Tekken Forces Minigame, and Tekken in general, and Street Fighter. As you expected, Billy and Jimmy Lee are playable, along with Marian, Williams, Linda, Abobo, Roper, and etc. There are also new characters and the characters from the Neo Geo game. There are also stages that will brings nostalgic times. The story will have the mixtures of the previous Double Dragon games. ---- Super High School Battle will be a fighting game based on the Rival School series, and it'll be about the big fighting tournament is around the school, and anyone can be able to join. The students with "special and supernatural talents" got volutneered to take part of the tournament and not only they win the large amount of money, but also the title of "The Grand High School Champion"! It'll played out like Rival School, Street Fighter, Gulity Gear, Power Stone, and etc. The game will be like a love letter to anime and manga in form of a fighting game. Day 2: December 20th Yes, I'm trying to make this a thing a while back in this wiki. The story is basically the same. I'm trying to make this like a Star Ocean game(The playstation 2 one). I got nothing else. But I got one of the main characters: He's the main hero of the game, a young boy whom mother is a great knight-mage who got involved before disappeared. He wield a sword, wears blue shirt, dark grey pants, have messy brown hair and green eyes. Day 3: December 21th Yes, Mylan will have her own game series. It takes place in an alternate timeline, with the storyline combined with the story of Smash Sisters Unite!. Sort of. It'll be like a some sort of visual novel, though I'm not into playing them but got interested seeing them, and an rpg and adventure game. A combination of them if you will. It's about the life of the sisters, Mylan and Karina Starlight, and their struggle to fight against outside threats. These pictures of Mylan and Karina that I already have is currently placeholder for the new redesign that I'm about to do based on Exotoro's design on Mylan. That's pretty much it for this presentation. See you soon, hopefully. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Subpages